Une aventure infernale
by Prongsmate
Summary: La vie de Drago a toujours vécu un véritable enfer, mais tout tourne au pire quand il est tout près de devenir un homme et un Mangemort par le fait même. Mais Drago a un problème qu'il ne peut pas facilement oublier...chapitre 1.


**Note d'auteur:** Bonjour tout le monde…ma troisième _fanfic_ en seulement quelques jours…et cette fois, ce n'est pas un _one-shot_! Je sais que ce n'est pas original et que l'intrigue a déjà été faite, mais cette fois, les choses se dérouleront à MA façon! Pas de surprises pour MOI! Non non non! C'est également ma première _fanfiction_ sur un de mes couples préférés de la série Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce que vous reconnaissez comme venant des livres d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling…et non à moi…au sinon vous seriez en train de lire cette histoire dans un livre!

**Couple:** Harry/Drago SLASH!

**Rating: **T pour le moment, pour le langage un peu dur à quelques reprises (en anglais surtout)…aura probablement un _rating_ (cote) plus haut pour les futurs chapitres, car on parle quand même de Harry et Drago ensemble!

**Résumé: **La vie de Drago a toujours été un enfer ambulant, mais tout tourne au cauchemar quand il est tout près de devenir un homme et un Mangemort par le fait même. Les mages noirs ne sont pas supposés montrer leurs faiblesses, mais Drago en a une qu'il ne peut pas facilement oublier. Chapitre 1 up…pas un _one-shot_!

**ATTENTION! Si vous n'aimez pas le SLASH, alors cette histoire n'est pas pour vous…PAR CONTRE, le slash viendra seulement dans les futurs chapitres, alors vous êtes saufs pour l'instant! ATTENTION!**

* * *

_New blood joins this earth  
And quickly he's subdued  
Through constant pained disgrace  
The young boy learns their rules  
With time the child draws in  
This whipping boy done wrong  
Deprived of all his thoughts  
The young man struggles on and on he's known  
A vow unto his own  
That never from this day  
His will they'll take away_

Metallica - The Unforgiven

* * *

**Une Aventure Infernale**

Chapitre 1 – Prologue

Je ne me rappelle pas d'une fois où ma vie était autre chose qu'un _enfer ambulant._

À l'âge de six ans, mon père commença à me battre pour aucune raison apparente, seulement parce que, comme il le disait, en fin de compte, l'expérience m'aiderait à devenir un jeune homme respectable. Si je croyais que _ça_ c'était de la douleur, ce n'était rien comparé à la fois où je suis revenu à la maison, alors âgé de sept ans, avec mon ami et que j'ai accidentellement laissé tomber du jus de citrouille sur une des capes de mon père. J'ai toujours la cicatrice qui le prouve.

Chacune des cicatrices que j'ai est pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait assez rapidement ou que j'ai failli à accomplir.

Mais être abusé physiquement n'était rien comparé à ce que je devais endurer mentalement. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer, parce que les Malefoy ne pleurent jamais. C'était trop honteux et tellement _moldu_; en plus, je ne pouvais pas répliquer à mon père, de peur de me faire battre encore une fois. Je ne pouvais pas montrer que j'étais faible et je devais toujours montrer que j'étais puissant, même si je ne l'étais pas vraiment. Je devais battre les enfants qui étaient en désaccord avec moi et je le faisais, car c'était la seule chose que l'on m'avait apprise: ne jamais laisser quelqu'un te ridiculiser devant les autres, pas quand tu es un Malefoy. En plus, c'était soit eux, soit moi. Oh…J'ai essayé de sortir de ce cercle vicieux, croyez-moi, mais mon père savait _toujours_ si je faisais quelque chose qui pouvait menacer la réputation de notre famille…parce que d'où je viens, on doit se battre et montrer qui est le chef. Chaque fois que mon père me battait, il me disait que je devais agir en homme et que je devais tout endurer si j'étais pour être promu Mangemort. Il disait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pardonnait pas aussi facilement qu'il le faisait et que je devais endurer de terribles choses pour être capable de les faire aux autres sans regrets. 

Il disait aussi que j'avais beaucoup de choses à apprendre et que si je voulais vraiment être un Mangemort fidèle et respecté, je devais apprendre à endurer la douleur infligée. En d'autres mots, je devais devenir un zombie, sans aucune véritable émotion.

Je devais aussi endurer la douleur et la souffrance, car comme mon père me disait, tu ne peux pas lancer un Sortilège Impardonnable sur un autre sorcier si tu ne le veux pas vraiment…Alors j'ai appris comment haïr les gens.

Eh oui! Je n'étais même pas encore un adolescent et je connaissais déjà l'existence des Sortilèges Impardonnables et leurs effets. Voilà à quel point ma vie était pathétique et foutue d'avance!

Mais j'étais toujours anxieux de plaire à mon père et de lui montrer que son fils n'était pas un incapable, alors je m'en fichais. Je faisais tout en mon pouvoir pour rendre mes parents fiers, mais je n'ai jamais reçu de mots d'encouragement pour avoir essayer. Jamais un simple _'Bien joué, Drago'_ ou un _'Je t'aime, mon fils_!'. Je n'ai jamais connu le sentiment d'être aimé.

Je devais être content que mon père me laisse autant de chances. Je devais tout faire parfaitement et même là mon père n'était pas fier de moi. Il ne m'a jamais aimé, parce que pour lui, je suis seulement l'héritier des Malefoy.

À l'âge de neuf ans, j'ai commencé à avoir des _amis_ et j'étais considéré le chef de ma bande. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez les appeler des amis par contre. Ils avaient tout simplement peur de moi et de mon père et savaient ce qui les attendaient s'ils ne faisaient pas comme je l'ordonnais. Je ne devais jamais être vu en compagnie de _sang-de-bourbes_, de stupides moldus ou de sorciers qui n'étaient pas du côté de l'ombre ou pour Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Toute ma vie était planifiée d'avance et par nul autre que mon cher père. Ma mère, étant une sorcière, n'avait pas grand-chose à dire quand venait le temps de discuter de mon éducation, alors mon père a tout simplement décidé de prendre tout en charge. Je devais aller à Poudlard, l'École de Sorcellerie, à l'âge de onze ans, devenir un Serpentard (ou salir l'honneur des Malefoy), apprendre autant que je le pouvais au sujet de la Magie noire, être le meilleur dans tout, terroriser les autres, me faire des alliés _ou_ des ennemis et maintenir le respect qu'imposait le fait d'être un Malefoy. Je devais par la suite devenir un Mangemort à l'âge de la maturité et servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le restant de ma vie. C'était soit ça ou être tué pour ne pas vouloir joindre les rangs d'un des plus puissants mages de tous les temps.

C'était ce qui était prévu pour moi autrefois, et c'est ce qu'est ma vie maintenant…un _enfer ambulant._

À seize ans, je ne suis rien, je ne _ressens_ rien; je suis vide de toute émotion. Je n'ai aucune sympathie pour les gens qui souffrent, je ne montre jamais ce que je ressens vraiment, je prends plaisir à ridiculiser mes inférieurs et je n'ai pas d'amis. J'ai des alliés, des _serviteurs, _voire des_ esclaves_ et je suis devenu exactement ce que mon père voulait que je sois: une réplique exacte de lui. Je dois devenir un Mangemort dans moins d'un an et je n'ai aucune faiblesse…

Enfin…pas que les autres connaissent du moins.

Je serais maudit si mon père apprenait ça.

Il s'assurerait de me le faire regretter s'il venait à l'apprendre.

Et ce n'est pas une faiblesse des plus normales, car j'ai tout essayé pour m'en débarrasser, mais rien n'a fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant.

Enfin…ce n'est pas une si _grande_ faiblesse que ça…

_Ouais, c'est ça! Qui est-ce que j'essaye de berner?..._

C'est juste une petite obsession…

_Encore une fois, qui est-ce que j'essaye de tromper?_

En fait, c'est une des pires choses qui pouvaient m'arriver…car je suis totalement, complètement et fichtrement obsédé par nul autre que Le _foutu_ Survivant…l'Élu…Monsieur Harry _fichu_ Potter!

* * *

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤ **

* * *

A/N:** Ok, ce n'est pas tellement une surprise ici et ce n'est pas ce que j'essayais de faire. Je voulais simplement terminer le chapitre à cet endroit, car ça semblait être la place parfaite pour le faire. 

Je vais aussi m'arrêter ici, car je veux savoir ce que vous pensez avant d'éditer l'histoire. Alors SVP, laissez un commentaire et faites-moi savoir ce que vous pensez _vraiment_ de mon histoire jusqu'à maintenant et de ce premier chapitre, bien ou mal, je peux le prendre! Les suggestions sont également les bienvenues.

Si vous lisez ceci, alors SVP laissez un commentaire, peut importe sa taille…Même le plus petit commentaire me montre qu'au moins quelqu'un lit ce que j'écris et en plus, vos commentaires/critiques vont m'aider à devenir une meilleure écrivaine.

**Prochain chapitre**, les pensées de Malefoy au sujet de Harry et comment il est devenu obsédé par notre cher Harry!

SVP, prendre en considération que ceci est une **traduction** et que même si je parle parfaitement le français, il est très dur de traduire des termes de Harry Potter et de garder l'histoire intacte aors que _The-Boy-Who-Lived, Golden Boy_ et certains autres termes de l'anglais sont très durs à traduire! Je fais moi-même la traduction pour vous, alors SVP pas de mauvais commentaires à ce sujet…c'est déjà beau que je me sois donner le mal de tout traduire. C'est juste que certaines choses comme "Harry _friggin' _Potter" et "Who am I kidding?" se disent beaucoup mieux en anglais. J'ai également essayé de traduire le plus mots à mots possible (en tenant compte de la grammaire et tout), alors si jamais la phrase peut mieux se dire ou se dire d'une meilleure façon, pardonnez-moi! Ah oui…avant que j'oublie, j'éditerai l'histoire si je sais que quelqu'un l'a lis en français, au sinon, ça ne sert à rien…et pardonnez-moi si quelques _Draco_ ou _Malfoy_ se retrouvent dans la traduction…je ne suis plus capable d'appeler les personnages par leur nom en français et Draco Malfoy n'en fait pas exception…Severus Snape non plus d'ailleurs. Je vais tout de même essayer de faire mon possible!

Sur ce, bye bye!

P.S Je promets que le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long et que ma note d'auteur ne rivalisera pas avec la longueur du chapitre actuel ;)


End file.
